Herobrine: the new story
When I spawned in the world it was night and it was raining with monsters all around, but I was sure that it was on peaceful. I started to run and lightning struck a tree by me. I ran until it was morning, and about noon the rain stopped I finally finished my house then I went mining and found a cave full of iron, gold, red stone, emeralds, and diamonds. Then I head footsteps behind me and I ran into the cave and turned around pulling out my bow thinking it was a creeper, but there was nothing. As I looked into the tunnel I heard the noise of sever pickaxes; I turned around, and saw that there was a tunnel leading out of the cave which had all of the ore taken out of it. Several days later I found a grove of leave less trees and multiple sand piramids as I rushed home I found a sign with the word "HEROBRINE" written on it. I freaked out and ran home only to find my house had those signs plaster all over my house I then went in to get my most important stuff, but I for got to close the door I was getting ready to leave I turned around and saw him he looked like the steve skin but he was holding a enchanted diamond pickaxe but the one thing that stood out to me was the white eyes those eyes those freaky eyes.... We stood there staring at each other like we were in a trance. I then broke it by pulling out an enchanted diamond sword and attacked him. I stopped and he began to raise his pickaxe; I then raised my shield. It then struck my shield when it hit, my shield was destroyed along with half my hearts. I then ran for my back room which has an iron door on it when I went in I destroyed the lever and closed the door I went to my secret enchanting room just before I closed the secret door I saw him blow up the iron door with his pickaxe. I heard him walking around in the room as I keept quiet in my secret room. He then left I opened a trap door into my potion brewing room. I then sprinted down the tunnel and hit the self destruct button for my house. As I exited the tunnel I watched my house blow up with Herobrine in it I then went to my stronghold home which had plenty of food in it I then sealed the stronghold and went about life for several minecraft weeks in the stronghold. Then I went to the end and defeated the ender dragon; after that Herobrine spawned in and we fought for several minutes I then finally pushed him into the void. I rebuilt my home and life went on normally. After five minecraft years the words "I am back" appeared on the screen. Category:Herobrine Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta